Thirty Dark Nights
by Calluna Rose
Summary: With Sam's blood running through Crowley's veins, Crowley cannot help but feel an attachment to the young hunter. After helping Sam cast away Gadreel, Crowley has his own ideas. Those ideas contain torture, stealing Sam's blood, and keeping Sam to himself. Crowley x Sam (I changed the title to Thirty Dark Nights)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **With Sam's blood running through Crowley's veins, Crowley cannot help but feel an attachment to the young hunter. After helping Sam cast away Gadreel, Crowley has his own ideas. Those ideas contain torture, stealing Sam's blood, and keeping Sam to himself. Crowley x Sam

**IMPORTANT: **I do not own Supernatural. It belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Author's Note: ** This is my first male/male story and I am excited and nervous at the same time. The newest Supernatural episode inspired me to write a Crowley/Sam fan fic. The future chapters will be much longer, I promise.

)0(

Crowley watched in awe as the blood ran down Sam Winchester's face. The blood that made him feel what humans feel. The horrible emotions that make him feel alive for once. It is because of the young hunter in front of him. All Sam did was inject Crowley with his blood and suddenly Crowley has unexpected feelings, and a longing.

Oh, Crowley longs for Sam Winchester's blood. He longs to lick that blood off that beautiful face. He longs to taste it on his tongue.

"Crowley, what are you doing man? Take those out of my brother's face!"

Crowley almost growled when Dean Winchester's voice interrupted his thoughts. How dare he! _But wait…what is this emotion? _Crowley blinked at the new emotion. He was feeling a sudden possessiveness towards Sam. He wanted Dean out of the picture, so Crowley can keep Sam to himself.

Human emotion or no human emotion, Crowley is still the king of hell and he always gets what he wants. What he wants now is Sam Winchester. First, he needs to get rid of the renegade angel and squirrel over here.

"Keep your bloody pants on squirrel," Crowley growled out, glaring at Dean.

Ignoring Dean's glares, Crowley gently takes out of the screws in Sam's head. He would hate himself if a pretty face like this were destroyed. He had to suppress a moan as he took out the last spike. That blood, _his _blood, was streaming down Sam's face. He needs to act now before his craving gets too out of control in front of Castiel and Dean.

Using his telekinesis, Crowley destroyed the lights in the room, leaving them all in darkness. Dean let out a loud curse and lunged towards Crowley, but Crowley already untied Sam and grasped his wrist. Soon he apported both of them out of there and to a storage facility.

This facility is where Crowley keeps his prisoners. No other demon, angel, or hunter knows of it…yet, but Crowley knows it will take them a while to figure it out. For now, he has Sam Winchester and the fun is about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **With Sam's blood running through Crowley's veins, Crowley cannot help but feel an attachment to the young hunter. After helping Sam cast away Gadreel, Crowley has his own ideas. Those ideas contain torture, stealing Sam's blood, and keeping Sam to himself. Crowley x Sam

**IMPORTANT: **I do not own Supernatural. It belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Author's Note: **Here is the second chapter. I really enjoyed writing this one. I cannot promise that I will be updating every day because I work a full time job and go to school part time. The only day off I off are Wednesdays and I do have other fics that need attention. I have a feeling this one will be getting more because I am really enjoying it.

)0(

"Son of a bitch!" yelled an angry Dean.

"Dean, calm down," said Castiel who was still looking shocked himself. He cannot believe he put his faith in a demon like that, but he needs Dean to be calm. "Sit down and we will try to figure this out."

"I can't Cas! That bastard took Sam! He could be dead by now!" Dean let out a yell and kicked over one of the chairs at a nearby table.

"I don't think Crowley will kill Sam, Dean."

"This is Crowley we're talking about!"

Castiel let out a sigh. "I know this, but while Crowley was taking the screws out of Sam's head, there was something...different about him. It reminds me of this emotion I felt when I was human. I still feel it from time to time -"

"Get to the point, Cas."

"It was lust."

There was silence. Dean staring at Castiel and Castiel staring back with a blank face, but there was no mistaking the concern in his eyes. Then to Castiel's surprise, Dean burst out laughing.

"You gotta be joking! I know you've been human for a short time, but seriously you don't joke about things like that."

"I am not joking, Dean," Castiel snapped, making Dean stop. "Crowley would not look away from the blood on Sam's face. He craves his blood!"

"What the hell? How did you go from lust to blood?"

Castiel shut his eyes and took a deep breath. He can understand why Dean is so upset because he just lost his brother again, but he has to understand.

"Crowley now has human blood in his veins, Sam's blood. He seems addicted to Sam's blood, and wants Sam to himself right now."

"Then why did you say lust? It sounds more like an obsession for his blood." Dean was obviously trying to convince himself that there was no lust involved. Castiel did not blame him. They were talking about this Crowley.

"There is lust too," Castiel responded, picking up the chair Dean kicked and sitting in it. "I am concerned for your brother, Dean. Crowley may have some human in him, but he is still the king of hell. I know Crowley will not kill Sam, but he will torture him. I can only imagine how."

It looked as though Dean was coming to that realization too because his face was suddenly pale. "I don't want that bastard violating my little brother. We need to find them!"

Castiel continued to keep his poker face on, but on the inside, he was scared for Sam. He has no idea where Crowley is hiding and Sam might be broken by the time they find them. Castiel does know that Sam is very strong, and that he will hold on for as long as possible. Sam's best bet would be to accept it, but Castiel felt his heart break when he saw how desperate Dean looked.

Dean has not been the best of help lately and Castiel really needed him. He longed for Dean's company because Dean is the only human who makes him feel alive. They will be working together again and this thought brought a smile to Castiel's face.

"Okay, Dean. I will help you look for your brother."

Dean looked shocked; obviously thinking Castiel would deny him. "I promise you Cas, I will find a way to make everything up to you. You can have anything you want. Just let me know."

"I will in time," said Castiel as he studied Dean's handsome face. "I already have something in mind, but right now we need to figure out where Crowley took your brother."

)0(

Sam Winchester slowly opened his eyes when he felt something cold wrap around his left wrist, and then his right. What was happening and why does his head hurt so much? He also felt tired and just wanted to sleep, but he wanted to know where he was and who was near him.

As he lifted his head, he felt a wave of dizziness hit him. Sam cursed to himself and put it back down.

"Not so fast, pet. You need your strength for later."

Sam let out a groan as he felt a strong hand run through his hair. "Why -"

"Ssh...What did I say? Go to sleep. I promise I will be here once you wake and we will talk more."

Sam was too tired to protest, so he slowly closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

)0(

Crowley watched as his treasure went back to sleep. He continued to stare at him, wondering how he got so lucky to have Sam Winchester in his grasp.

His eyes traveled to the blood that was still rolling down Sam's cheeks. Crowley should not let his new toy break...yet. He should stop the bleeding. It is only the nice thing to do.

Very slowly, Crowley leaned forward and sniffed Sam's face. His tongue gently licked the blood off Sam's face. Crowley let out a loud groan the second it touched his taste buds. He continued to lick and the licking led to sucking. Even the taste of his skin was divine.

Sam made a noise of protest, but continued to sleep. He turned his head away, giving Crowley a view of Sam's long neck.

"Oh Sam, you make this too easy." A twisted smile formed on Crowley's face and he bit into Sam's neck. Not wanting to wake Sam just yet, Crowley just sucked and nipped at the skin.

Crowley soon finished and leaned back to study his work. The mark he left was already an ugly red, making Crowley want to bite into it more until it bleeds.

He needed self-control. He will have plenty of time to do this in the days to come. Months even because he does not plan to let Sam go.

"You're mine now, Sam Winchester. You will never see your brother again. All you will know is me and only me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** With Sam's blood running through Crowley's veins, Crowley cannot help but feel an attachment to the young hunter. After helping Sam cast away Gadreel, Crowley has his own ideas. Those ideas contain torture, stealing Sam's blood, and keeping Sam to himself. Crowley x Sam and some Dean x Castiel

**IMPORTANT:** I do not own Supernatural. It belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter 3 :) Notice how I changed the title to thirty nights instead. I wanted to keep this long since I am really enjoying this story.

)0(

Night 1

Sam suddenly awoke from a sharp pain on the side of his neck. Did something bite him? He tried moving his hand to his neck, but found he could not. His hand - no, both of his hands were chained to the wall!

"What the -" Sam tried tugging, but the chains were firm. Whoever chained him did a good job because he has no clue if he can get out of this one. "FUCK!"

"Such language, Moose," said a familiar voice in front of him, making Sam stop his struggles.

"Crowley?"

"The one and only. Who were you expecting, Sam? Lucifer?"

Sam growled at the memory. "You two are almost alike," Sam snarled.

Crowley stepped out of the shadows and into the only remaining light in the dark room. Sam's eyes widened slightly when he saw the hungry look in those dark hazel eyes.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Crowley as his eyes locked with Sam's eyes. "Now, before we begin, do you have any questions?"

Sam's wide eyes narrowed at that. "Questions? Yes, I have questions! Why am I chained like this? Do you finally plan to kill me, Crowley?"

"I believe I was the one who asked you a question first!" Crowley raised his hand in a slapping gesture and flicked it.

Sam's head violently turned to the side, feeling as if a real hand slapped him across the face. Crowley flicked his hand the other way, making Sam let out of a cry of pain as his head turned. Crowley tsked and said, "So rude, Sam."

Sam just stared at Crowley, so Crowley continued. "Now let's start over, shall we? Do you have any questions for me regarding what just happened in the past 24 hours?"

"What?" Then Sam suddenly remembered. An angel possessed him! Wait, aren't you supposed to give them your permission? Sam shut his eyes and saw Dean talking with the angel and planning to have him take over Sam's body.

Dean did it to save Sam's life, but Sam was ready to die. He even told Dean he wanted to die, but Dean still went against his wishes. How could he? Instead, Dean lets an angel possess him!

Sam wanted to be sick at the thought of an angel occupying his body. Then Sam remembered Kevin standing in front of him...and Kevin's eyes...

"I killed Kevin," Sam whispered, making Crowley roll his eyes.

"We went over this. You did not kill Kevin. That holy bastard did. For a hunter, you certainly are thick. You out of all people should know that you are not in control when it comes to possession. Now drop it."

Sam and Crowley just stared at each other for almost a minute, but Sam was the first to break the silence. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Of course not. Why would I kill a rare specimen such as you? No, I plan to do much more to you. Killing you is no longer an option. I want you alive and with me."

Blinking, Sam could not believe what he just heard. "What do you plan to do with me?"

Crowley's eyes suddenly went dark. "Ohhhh...a bit of this, a bit of that, but first we're going to have a bit of fun, you could say...it might leave you a bit...breathless. For tonight, I am going to let you rest, but before I go I would like some of your blood."

"My blood?"

"Yes, your blood. That's the main reason why you are here, Sam," said Crowley as he slowly made his way towards Sam. "You see, your blood is like an addiction to me. I love the feel of it running through my veins. Sam Winchester's pure blood in my tainted blood. Absolutely poetic, wouldn't you agree?"

Sam just stared at him in confusion. He had a feeling Crowley was getting addicted to human blood, but what did he mean by 'a bit of this and a bit of that'?

"Crowley, what did you mean by being breathless?"

"I love it when you say my name, Sam," said Crowley in a husky voice. "I can get use to this."

"W-hat?"

Crowley just sighed in mock exasperation. "It's nothing Moose. I was just giving you a hint, but it looked as if it went over your head. No matter. I am taking some of your blood now, so I can sleep peacefully"

Sam instantly put his body in the best defensive stance he could think of. Crowley will get his way, but Sam does not want to make this easy for him. He needs to show Crowley that he will continue to fight.

"I can't have you kicking me, darling." Crowley flicked his hand again and Sam felt his legs go still. "Now spread them apart."

Sam's eyes widened when they spread apart, making him breathe fast. Crowley took this opportunity to walk towards him and bend down between his legs. He put a hand on the back of Sam's head and looked into his eyes.

"Give me your blood, Sam. Let me suck that sweetness from your neck."

"You don't have to do this, Crowley. Just let me go and I promise I will not ever come after you again. I'll even tell my brother to leave you alone."

"Empty words, darling. As long as you and your brother are together you will always find ways to get rid of me." Crowley leaned closer to Sam's ear and gently brushed his lips over the ear lobe. Sam just blushed and continued to breathe fast. "You will never see him again. I will not allow it."

His lips moved from Sam's ear, to underneath the ear, and then his neck. Crowley's hand gripped the back of his neck hard, but that was nothing compared to what Crowley did with his teeth.

Crowley's teeth bit hard into the sensitive skin and over the spot that was already bothering Sam. Did Crowley do something to him while he was asleep? Unfortunately, Sam did not have time to think on this because Crowley was trying to break the skin on his neck.

"Mmm...For such smooth looking skin it is certainly tough," Crowley whispered against his skin, giving Sam goose bumps all down his back.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Sam let out a loud yell as soon as Crowley broke the skin. "STOP!"

Sam knew Crowley was too far gone to stop, but he could not let it get out of control. Sam tried pulling away, but hissed in pain when Crowley bit down harder. He just shut his eyes and tried to imagine that he was somewhere safe and not sitting on a cold floor with a demon sucking at his neck.

)0(

After a minute, Crowley reluctantly stopped and moved back. He looked over at Sam and gave him a lazy smile.

"Thank you for that. I'll be back tomorrow night for more."

Sam looked up at him with confusion. "What am I supposed to do? You can't just leave me here to bleed!"

"First off, you can rest. Secondly, I will heal the wound, but the hickey remains." Crowley reached out his hand again, making Sam flinch, but all Crowley did was gently touch the wound.

The wound closed by itself and all that remained was a huge hickey. Crowley was already starting to get that high feeling. That feeling of euphoria mixed with other unknown emotions, but he ignored them for the time being. Right now, he wants to go back to his room and lay down on his bed.

He looked over at Sam who was already curling his legs in. If Crowley were sober, he would have noticed the ashamed look in the young hunter's eyes, and the way his eyes would start to tear up.

"Night, Sam. And don't worry, I promise to bring you food in the morning." He gently pushed a strand of Sam's hair away from his face and then got up to leave.

)0(

Sam watched as Crowley slightly swayed when he stood up. Crowley looked like he was on cloud 9. He has never seen him so relaxed and all because of his blood. Crowley, the King of Hell, was addicted to his blood. Sam knew of this type of addiction because he once had it too.

He watched Crowley salute him as he opened the door, making Sam look away. While Crowley is on cloud 9, Sam is to be stuck in this prison alone until Crowley decides to come back.

What else does Crowley decide to do with him? How long will he be locked up for? Will Crowley soon get bored of him and drink all his blood in one go? Is that how this is going to end for him?

"Ugh, enough Sam," Sam said to himself. "Thinking like this will get you nowhere. Just get some sleep and then find a way to escape."

Sam managed to put himself in a comfortable position and closed his eyes. He got out of tough spots in the past, so this should be easy.

)0(

**Author's Notes:** So I am ending it there. That was night 1 and now there are 29 nights left :-D Poor Sam. While writing this out, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but the story must go on. I was watching the older Supernatural episodes the other day and I realized how innocent Sam's eyes use to be. They use to have this puppy dog look when he did something wrong and it's so cute 3 So I decided to bring that back in this chapter.

Sorry the chapters aren't longer like I promised. I am breaking this story into a lot of chapters, so I am trying my best here to make them long. It's also hard because Tuesday and Wednesday nights are the only nights I can really work on this. I will try my best to do a little bit each night after work.

Oh and I wanted to bring up Crowley's character. I plan to keep him character, but there will be some OC moments. Also, Crowley was high towards the end of this chapter and that type of feeling is the most relaxing feeling out there, so that's why he was suddenly nice to Sam. Crowley was in the zone XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **With Sam's blood running through Crowley's veins, Crowley cannot help but feel an attachment to the young hunter. After helping Sam cast away Gadreel, Crowley has his own ideas. Those ideas contain torture, stealing Sam's blood, and keeping Sam to himself. Crowley x Sam

**IMPORTANT: **I do not own Supernatural. It belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait! I been working on this chapter since last week and before I go to bed I wanted to update. This chapter is a little longer than the others are, so enjoy!

P.S. - Remember, there is a new episode of Supernatural on the 15th! Castiel is returning!

)0(

"Hello Sam."

Sam looked away from the window and at a familiar face. It was Death, standing right next to him and studying his cane.

"Death?" Sam looked around at his surroundings and saw they were back at the spot where Sam was ready to die. He looked back at Death and asked, "Are you ready to finally take me?"

"Are you still anxious to die?" Death raised an eyebrow, but did not look surprised. "I'm afraid it's not your time anymore, Sam."

"No, you have to take me now. I can't go on. My own brother had an angel possess me and now I am in Crowley's grasp! Honestly, I would rather be dead."

Death looked up at this, locked eyes with Sam who was staring back with a determined look. "I did want you, Sam Winchester. You were so willing and I was willing to take you. However, I am afraid there is not much I can do this time."

"I'll kill myself if I have to," Sam growled, feeling the frustration starting to grow.

"Then you will go to hell and it'll be a lot worse for you. You should know that people who commit suicide go to hell. Is that the type of torture you really want?"

"It's better than suffering at the hands of Crowley. Do you know what he is capable of?!"

Death sighed, shaking his head. "The best advice I can give is to just accept."

Sam had a whirlwind of emotions in his head. There was confusion, sadness, betrayal, fear, and then anger. The strongest of them all was anger. "Over my dead body!"

"Not anytime soon."

"NO!" Sam could not help it. He felt himself growing more and more desperate. What really annoyed him was how calm Death looked while he was panicking.

"Please take my advice to heart, Sam. Just accept it and this will be a lot easier for you. It's time to wake up now."

Sam awoke on a cold floor with a start. Did he really have a dream of Death? Was it just a dream and was there really a warning that he should accept what Crowley plans to do with him?

"Why would Crowley unchain him? Does he know what Sam Winchester is capable of?"

Sam froze when he heard someone say his name on the other side of the door. He looked at his wrists and felt a flicker of hope.

"He knows," said a smoother voice. "According to Crowley, the Winchester boy is weak now."

"Answer this question, why the fuck is he keeping him alive? Why does Crowley have a weakness when it comes to this one?"

"Quit questioning Crowley's mental state and just give Winchester his food," the smooth voice snapped, no longer smooth, but cold and impatient.

Sam quickly put his head back down, pretending to sleep as the door opened. He made sure to breathe deep and keep his face calm. He only hoped they did not hear the sound of his racing heart.

A pair of footsteps began to walk towards Sam, but the other demon stopped him. "What the hell do you think you're doing," he hissed, making the other stop five feet away from Sam.

"I'm giving the pathetic human his food!"

"Just put it down and let's leave before he wakes."

This was Sam's queue. As soon as he heard the sound of the plate, Sam let out a cry and punched the demon right in the nose.

He was in so much shock that he fell back. This gave Sam a chance to charge at the other demon. The demon did not even prepare himself, and the last thing that Sam was the demon's smirk before falling to the ground.

"Crowley may be stupid for keeping you alive, but he is not stupid when it comes to trapping his prey."

Sam looked at his ankle and his heart instantly dropped when he saw a chain attached to it.

"Why did Crowley undo his hands?! THAT FUCKER HITS HARD!" Sam glanced at him to see that this vessel was an olive skinned man with a fat build, and shoulder length brown hair. His eyes were already black with anger.

"Dear Lucifer shut up and let's just leave before Crowley wakes." The other vessel was fair skinned with a muscular build, grey hair, and pale grey eyes. He looked a lot calmer than his companion looked, but was studying Sam with interest. "Tell me, Winchester. Why does Crowley have a sudden interest in you?"

Sam continued to stare at the pale-eyed demon, but did not answer.

"See Lemuel? See why Lucifer doesn't have any respect for these apes?" asked the other demon whose eyes went back to their regular brown color. "Humans are nothing but arrogant, stubborn, and a pathetic waste of time."

The demon, Lemuel, glanced at him and then back at Sam. "Perhaps, but since Sam Winchester is kept prisoner here we might as well stay on friendly terms with him, Jasper," said Lemuel, giving Sam a cold smile. "I am quite aware what Crowley is after, Sam. Your blood obsesses him, but there is more to it. Crowley cannot stop talking about the famous Sam Winchester. I wouldn't be surprised if he kept a shrine of you, but he has the real thing, so I suppose that is satisfying enough."

Sam squinted a little. "What are you talking about? You make it seem like Crowley has an unhealthy lust for me."

Lemuel grinned at this. "You catch on fast, Sam. Crowley always said you were the smart one unlike that brother of yours. That is all I am saying on the subject. Nevertheless, remember this, your Crowley's now, and he will not let you go. You might as well accept what is going to happen and let him be the...hmm...what is the proper word?" Lemuel tapped his chin. "The dominant and you as the submissive."

"The day I submit to Crowley is the day when hell freezes over." Sam said this with so much confidence that Lemuel and Jasper just stared at him.

"You'll soon be begging for death and I'll be the one who kills you when that time comes," Jasper threatened.

Sam just raised his chin, making Lemuel laugh. "You amuse me, Sam. I think we are going to have a lot of fun together. Eat your breakfast." Lemuel turned to leave with a knowing smile while Jasper gave him a disgusted look. The look also held a silent promise, but Sam was not worried about that.

His main concern was what Lamuel just said about Crowley feeling lust towards him. Was Crowley gay? Sam just figured he liked making other people uncomfortable. Maybe Crowley really does want Sam for his blood. Why would he be interested in someone like him? Sam never thought of himself as an appealing person for anyone to be interested in. He is a freak. He sees the way Dean looks at him like he's about to go crazy, how Castiel gives him that look of concern, and how many hunters wanted him dead because of the darkness in him. How is Crowley any different?

_He kissed your ear. _

Because he was looking to take my blood.

_But your hearts was racing, and admit it, you enjoyed the sensation it gave._

This is Crowley though!

_The dominant._

"SHUT UP!"

Sam's voice echoed around his prison and he could have sworn he head Lemuel laughing.

"You tell Crowley that he can go fuck himself and that I will fight him every step of the way!"

Sam waited for a response, but there was none. He did not expect one.

)0(

Night 2

Sam was staring at his untouched dinner, wondering when Crowley was returning. He managed to eat his breakfast and a little of his lunch, but his stomach already felt strange. When Lamuel brought his dinner in, he gave Sam that knowing smile with a mischievous glint in his pale eyes.

All Sam did all day was think and stare at the wall and ceiling. His mind was overthinking things like what Crowley planned to do to him tonight. In situations as this Sam would try to find way to escape, but he could not. First, he still felt weak from that angel possessing him, secondly all his weapons he kept with him were most likely by Crowley (Sam did check his pockets), and last he had no idea where he was.

Sam went tense when he heard the familiar footsteps of Crowley. He stared at the door once they stopped on the other side as if Crowley knew he was waiting, keeping Sam in suspense.

Crowley let out a laugh and finally opened the door. Sam quickly looked away, but Crowley made him look back with a flick of his hand. "Hello darling. Did you miss my company?"

Sam tried fighting Crowley's invisible hold on him. "Let me go."

"Why do you hate me, Sam? Lemuel gave me your message and I did not like it one bit. In fact, my feelings are hurt."

"My brother will find me. He always finds me."

"I'm sure he will try, but I will make sure squirrel and his giraffe don't get anywhere near this place. I already have a plan."

Sam was suddenly scared for Dean and Cas. He could hear the truth in Crowley's voice. "Don't hurt them. Never mind what I said because I take it all back."

"I'm confused, Moose," said Crowley, closing the door behind him, "why do you continue to protect your brother when he lied to you? He had an angel possess you and not just any angel, but Gadreel."

Sam felt the old feeling of betrayal at these words. Yes, Dean did go against his wishes when he was ready to die, but he understands why Dean did it. As much as Sam hates to admit it, he would do the same for Dean.

"He's still my brother."

Sam could have sworn he saw a look of jealousy in Crowley's eyes, but it was instantly gone as soon as it came. "I'll still do what is necessary to keep him away from here. You are mine, Sam Winchester!" Crowley reached into his coat pocket and took out a needle. Sam knew what was coming and he knew he could not stop it.

"You put a needle in my neck, so I will put one in your neck," Crowley whispered, "but this time, I am taking your blood and injecting it into myself, without your assistance."

"Crowley -"

However, Crowley was already by Sam's side and stuck the needle in his neck, making Sam let out a loud cry of pain. Crowley eagerly pulled it out and then stuck it in his wrist while Sam put pressure on his neck.

Crowley was so overwhelmed by the feeling of Sam's blood in his veins that he nearly fell on top of him. Sam used his other hand to support him, but he was still weak, so he just put an arm around Crowley's shoulder and leaned him against the wall.

"Moose...you do care." Crowley's words were a little slurred, but he sounded satisfied at the same time.

"In your dreams," said Sam, sitting back himself. "I'm just saving myself the trouble of having you on top of me." Why does he feel so weak still? If he is going to escape then he is going to need all the strength he can get.

"Mmm...Shall we try that again?" Sam turned his head to see Crowley reaching towards his face.

"Don't touch me," Sam muttered, turning his head away from him again.

"I just want a kiss, Sam."

Sam scoffed in disgust and said, "Don't make me sick."

"Just one kiss and I promise I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night." Crowley took Sam's chin between his fingers and pulled him closer until their lips were almost touching.

"Do you promise to leave me alone for the rest of the night?"

"It's a deal. Now let's kiss on it."

Sam nodded and closed his eyes, preparing for it. He could feel his heart racing as he felt Crowley's warm breath on his lips. Sam was suddenly aware of his heart, thudding against his rib cage, as if it wanted to break out. He swallowed.

Then Crowley was leaning over him, his hands on Sam's broad shoulders pulling him to his lips.

Crowley leaned back and looked at Sam who had his eyes closed. "Did you like that, Sam?"

Sam was flushed from his hairline to his waist. "Crowley, I..." Crowley kissed him again, a proper kiss. Sam gasped in shocked, giving Crowley the opportunity to put his tongue inside Sam's mouth.

"What Sam?" Crowley asked while nuzzling his face in Sam's neck.

"I'm not gay." Sam shut his eyes as Crowley's beard gently rubbed up against his neck.

"I know that." Crowley stopped, his lips warm below Sam's left ear lobe. "Who's knows, darling? You may grow to like me."

Sam did not know how to respond to that. All he could think about was the kiss that Crowley just gave him and how nice it felt.

"Kiss me on more time, Crowley," said Sam before he could stop himself.

There was no answer. Sam looked down at Crowley (his head was resting on Sam's shoulder still) and saw that he fell asleep. Sam has never seen Crowley look so peaceful and at ease. It was almost the most natural thing, having Crowley rest his head there.

Instead of waking him, Sam made himself comfortable, and put his head back. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with the King of Hell resting against his shoulder.

**Author's Note: **I had to add some Sam and Crowley action! Sorry, that it moved so fast like that, but I just had to. Crowley was sort of OC in this chapter (so was Sam), but this will not be happening a lot.

It will take time for Sam to accept Crowley and I will have Crowley act like his douche bag self because who wants a soft Crowley? Crowley does have a soft spot for Sam, but prepare for future conflict between them. This is a relationship that will take some time to develop because of their past.

Oh and here's a hint: Lemuel will play a role throughout the story. His character happens to be very important and it will play a big role for the plot for the sequel I am planning ^^ Yes, I am making sequel for this story! Prepare Supernatural fans!

Next chapter, Castiel and Dean will be back :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **With Sam's blood running through Crowley's veins, Crowley cannot help but feel an attachment to the young hunter. After helping Sam cast away Gadreel, Crowley has his own ideas. Those ideas contain torture, stealing Sam's blood, and keeping Sam to himself. Crowley x Sam and Dean x Castiel

**IMPORTANT: **I do not own Supernatural. It belongs to Eric Kripke.

**Author's Note: **Here is chapter 5! This one was fun to write and I am getting more and more ideas for my future chapters.

)0(

**The next day...**

Dean Winchester has not slept for two days. Castiel didn't require any sleep since he stole another angel's grace, but Castiel was concerned for Dean. Just because he has grace it didn't mean his human emotions were completely gone. He is still able to feel sadness, betrayal, anger, and another emotion he couldn't quite place.

_Now isn't a good time to worry about that one_,Castiel thought as he glanced over at Dean across the table. Dean was studying a map with narrowed eyes, and Castiel could tell that he was about to fall asleep any minute now.

"Dean, you need to get some sleep," said Castiel in a strict tone. "Let me take over for a few hours."

"No, I'm fine. I just need to drink more coffee and I'll be good to go." Castiel sighed. That is one of the many things that Castiel admires about Dean Winchester. He never gave up once on Sam. "I know you're concerned about Sam and believe me, I am too, but you need to sleep in order to have energy for what we are about to do."

"Damn it Cas, I can't think straight as it is! I don't need you mother henning me on whether or not I go down my scheduled nap on time!" Dean yelled, slamming his palms loudly on the table.

Castiel tried to not flinch, but he couldn't help it. His blue eyes went wide and he looked away, hoping Dean didn't see the hurt in his eyes.

"Awe...crap...Cas, I didn't mean to snap...fuck..." Dean rubbed his hand over his face frustrated.

Castiel slowly stood and walked over to where Dean was sitting. He simply placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and gave him an awkward smile. "It's quite alright, Dean. I know you are just worried about your brother's safety and whereabouts. I do not fault you for that."

Dean relaxed and rubbed his eyes. "Thank you for understanding, Cas. We should continue to look."

"No, I am going to be stern with you. You're going to sleep while I take over."

Dean tried not to smile, but he couldn't help it. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Not when it comes to your well being," Castiel whispered, holding his hand out to Dean.

Dean looked at his hand and then at Castiel. "Are you serious?"

"I am very serious, Dean. Just take my hand."

)0(

_He's actually serious. What the hell? _Dean lifted his hand and took Castiel's hand, but he did not expect the reaction he just felt when taking it. Castiel's hand was firm and gentle at the same time. Dean nearly gasped, his heart racing, wondering if Castiel could feel his pulse. It felt...right.

"Cas, what are you doing to me?" Dean tried to pull back, but Castiel wouldn't let go.

"I'm not doing anything, Dean. I just want to take you to the bed." He gently tugged on Dean's hand and Dean immediately stood up, green eyes staring into blue ones. "Trust me."

Castiel pulled again and Dean allowed himself to be lead to his room. His heart was racing and his mind spinning. What is this feeling?

The angel that was guiding him to his room seemed to be breathing fast. "What's wrong, Cas?"

"Uhh...nothing," said Castiel, clearing his throat, "but I feel we have a lot to talk about."

Dean raised an eyebrow, but nodded. "Do you just want to talk now?"

Castiel stopped walking and turned to look at Dean who's heart started racing again. _Damn, what is wrong with me? Snap out of it, Dean! This is Castiel._

"Remember when you told me that you owe me something for helping you?"

"Yeah, I do. Just name it and I'll do it."

Castiel smiled one of the sweetest smiles Dean had ever seen and he felt his insides melt just slightly.

The angel then licked his lips nervously, an out of character display of raw, human emotion. "Well Dean, I have been actually quite curious about kissing. I have seen it done by countless human couples over the centuries, but I have never truly wished to try it...until now."

He lifted his determined blue eyes to gaze into the hunter's questioning green ones. "I want you to kiss me, Dean."

"Say what?" Dean pulled his hand away and instantly missed the warmth of Castiel's hand. "Kiss you?"

Castiel slowly nodded. "I would like that."

"Damn it...I'm not gay, Cas," said Dean, burying his face in his palm, "but I am only doing this so you will leave me the hell alone."

They stared at each other, but neither of them made the first move. Dean's mind was racing with the memories of all the women he ever kissed. He was feeling a slight discomfort at the idea of kissing another man, and not just any man, but an angel...and his best friend.

Castiel placed his hand on Dean's face and smiled. That smile that melted Dean's heart every time he saw it. Castiel leaned forward until their lips brushed. Their kiss became passionate, their bodies pressed together, their tongues pushing deeper into each other's mouths.

Dean quickly backed away as Castiel's tongue started to rub up against Dean's pallet. "Okay, I really need to sleep."

)0(

This was exactly what Castiel wanted to experience. That kiss was the closest he's been to heaven, and that's saying something. For the first time in a while he feels at peace. Perhaps Dean Winchester really did belong to him.

"Go on," said Castiel, pushing his hair back, "I'll continue to search and I'll wake you up if I find anything."

Dean's eyes were still wide and he couldn't make any eye contact with him. Castiel understood because he knew they both needed time to think. In Dean's case to sleep.

"G-good night, Cas." Dean stood up straight and began to walk down the corridor to where his room was located.

Castiel walked back to table they were sitting at and sat down in the seat that Dean just occupied. He looked down at the map on the table, but he had trouble concentrating on it.

That kiss they shared made Castiel sure of one thing. He wanted Dean Winchester as his. As an angel, it is forbidden to make a human your mate or soul mate. It has happened before, but only once. Castiel has seen it with another angel centuries ago. From what Castiel remembers it did not end well.

God threatened that angel to end it or he will be cast out of heaven like he did to Lucifer. No angel wanted to meet that fate, but Castiel couldn't bring himself to care. First of all, God is missing. No one has seen or heard from Him in a while. Secondly, Castiel has been breaking the rules and he couldn't bring himself to care anymore. Lastly, since Castiel has human in him, he is starting to experience love towards Dean.

Love, he discovered, is a powerful thing. Far more powerful than evil itself. Castiel will do anything for Dean. Even though Dean has hurt Castiel more than once, Castiel cannot bring himself to hate him. He will even die for Dean if that was ever the case.

Castiel softly smiled. Yes, he will make Dean Winchester his.

)0(

Crowley awoke from a very peaceful sleep. He looked around at his surroundings with a frown and noticed he was leaning against something firm. Looking up, he saw he was against Sam Winchester's chest and Sam had his head resting against Crowley's.

That was stupid of Crowley, to fall asleep while Sam had his hands free, but what shocked Crowley was that Sam didn't try to escape or hurt him in any way. _Hmm...maybe there was hope for Sam._

Not wanting to wake the young hunter, Crowley gently grabbed his head and helped Sam get comfortable on the floor.

"Mmm...what time is it?" Sam mumbled, opening his eyes.

"Still early, love. Why don't you go back to sleep because I have a few things that need to be taken care of." Crowley made to stand, but Sam grabbed his arm. "Really Sam, I have a lot to do, but would you like a goodbye kiss?"

"What do you have to do?"

"That's my business. Let go of my arm." Crowley rolled his eyes when Sam clutched it harder.

"You're going to hurt my brother, are you?"

"I won't hurt him per say, but I plan to teach him and his angel an lesson."

"And what lesson is that?" Sam's eyes had fear in them and Crowley smiled. He always thought Sam Winchester was adorable with those innocent green eyes.

"They want to take you away from me and I will not allow it. I promise you that I do not plan kill them." Crowley pulled his arm out of Sam's grasp, but did not look away from those desperate eyes. "I admit that life would be boring without Dean and Cas, but they need to know to stay away. Or...you can give yourself to me and promise me you will not try to escape."

Sam's eyes went wide. "How can I give myself to you when you put my brother and I through hell? I can never forgive you for the cruel things you have done to us and others. You are nothing but a douche who deserves no respect. Especially from me." Sam raised his chin and just smiled. "Do your worst because knowing my brother and Cas, they will find a way to get to me. Your ego and self-confidence will be the end of you, Crowley."

Crowley was very shocked. Sure, he expected Sam to fight him, but this? It looks like he will have to do more to break Sam in. "You know me too well, Moose. I will come for you and your precious blood tonight." Crowley turned on his heel and left a fuming Sam behind.

Lemuel was waiting for Crowley at the end of the corridor and raised an eyebrow when he saw how annoyed Crowley looked.

"Trouble with the youngest Winchester?" Lemuel smirked as Crowley rolled his eyes.

"There is always trouble with them, but more with Dean than Sam. I am getting a feeling Sam will be easy to break," said Crowley, beckoning Lemuel to follow him to his "office".

"I hate to rain on your parade Crowley, but Sam doesn't seem the type to go down without a fight. I saw the determined look in his eyes when he told me that he will never give in to you."

Crowley smirked. "I dare him to fight. It actually turns me on, but I need him to grow dependent on me, which is why he needs to see me and only me."

"I'm hurt. I actually enjoy his company because the boy does amuse me. At least keep me updated on your progress with him."

"Why the sudden interest?" Crowley stopped walking and was glaring at Lemuel.

Lemuel started to laugh. "Calm down, Crowley. I'm just eager to finally see one of the Winchester brothers break. Both of them need to be taught a lesson and you're the one to do it."

Crowley just narrowed his eyes. "Fine, but remember Lemuel, Sam Winchester belongs to me."

"But of course."

Crowley turned on his heel again and continued to lead Lemuel to his office. He opened the door with a wave of his hand and said, "I need you to do me a favor, Lemuel. I want to set a trap for Dean and Castiel."

"You're giving me this honor? I am honored, my King."

"Good," Crowley said with a smug smile while unlocking one of the drawers to his desk. "It's about time I can use this."

"Is that what I think it is?" Lemuel eyes went dark with greed, making Crowley smile.

"The necklace of Pandora." Crowley held up a necklace that consisted of a 19 inch long chain made out of brass. At the end of the chain was a bronze filigree cage, and in the cage was a dark blue pendant that was glowing.

"Now, this is what I want you to do."

)0(

**Author's Note: **I was going to use Pandora's Box, but I decided to make something up and I went along with Pandora's Necklace. It's similar and it's not, but it'll show its power in the next chapter. Dean and Castiel are not going to have a fun time with this.


End file.
